parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash the Wonder Dog (Courage
"Flash the Wonder Dog" is the fourth episode of ''Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The episode begins with Scooby watching the TV show "Flash the Wonder Dog." A few minutes later, a breaking news report comes on -- the show's star, Flash, has disappeared! Scooby insists that they go and find him, so the Rangers climb into the Ranger Plane and go out to search for him. Several hours later, they find Flash in an abandoned building, being guarded by a sleeping Floyd. The Rangers manage to get Flash out, even though a cheese attack by Max almost ruins their escape. During the escape though, the Rangers learn that the supposedly fearless Flash has an extreme fear of heights. Scooby is very disappointed that his hero is apparently a fake, and they part ways, with Scooby heading back to the TV station. Meanwhile, Meowrice (irked that the star and hero of the TV show is a dog) and his gang have been committing various crimes while disguised as Flash the Wonder Dog in order to destroy his reputation. These included filling a construction foreman's car with cement, breaking a baby's milk bottle, knocking over a stack of tomato crates, and painting over a brand new billboard. These events are discovered by the Rangers when they are aired on the news, and they know that Flash couldn't have committed those crimes -- because they knew he was innocent. Scooby sums up their reaction, saying, "Flash may not be a hero, but he's no bad guy!" The Rangers set out to find Flash before the angry citizens do. They find him just as he reaches the TV station, and they help him escape an angry mob that chases him through the TV studio past several sets where filming is going on (including a cooking show, where the chef's soufflé is ruined, and a Bill Nye-style science show). The Rangers, who by now have figured out that Meowrice framed Flash for some reason, are trying to figure out a way to help him prove he's innocent when they learn that "Flash" (Meowrice in disguise) is holding Conrad (Flash's former co-star who had recently been named as his replacement) hostage on set. The Rangers hatch a plan that will clear Flash and save Conrad. Twilight and Tweety head to the control room and Max heads to one of the cameras while Courage, Scooby, and Flash head for the set. With his trademark howl, Flash overcomes his fear of heights and jumps down from a catwalk, landing on Meowrice and unmasking him, the TV station employees see that the Flash is a fake. Max turns the camera around while Twilight sets up the broadcast and has Tweety hit the "transmit/on-air" button as the action unfolds. Flash is cleared on national television and gets his show back while Meowrice and his lackeys end up being "hosed". The episode ends with Flash thanking the Rescue Rangers profusely for helping clearing him and making him look like a hero and Courage proclaiming him an honorary Rescue Ranger. Cast: * Chip - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Dale - Scooby Doo * Gadget Hackwrench - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Monterey Jack - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Zipper - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Fat Cat - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Mepps - Floyd (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Snout - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Wart - Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) * Mole - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Flash the Wonder Dog - Himself * Conrad Cockatoo - Himself * Movie Director - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Gallery: Courage gasps.jpg|Courage as Chip Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-25190556-1024-768.jpg|Scooby Doo as Dale Twilight Sparkle ID S4E15.png|Twilight Sparkle as Gadget Hackwrench Max in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Max as Monterey Jack Tweety Bird in Space Jam.jpg|Tweety Bird as Zipper Meowrice says root the money trees.jpg|Meowrice as Fat Cat Floyd Mutant.png|Floyd as Mepps Ratigan I am Not a Rat.png|Ratigan as Snout Prince froglip s sexyness by teddyruxpinfan-d39voiy.jpg|Prince Froglip as Wart Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Mole Flash the Wonder Dog.jpg|Flash the Wonder Dog as Himself Conrad Cockatoo.jpg|Conrad Cockatoo as Himself Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as the Movie Director Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes